ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70667 Kai's Blade Cycle
70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in early 2019, as a part of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 1. Description Power into battle with the LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy 70667 Kai’s Blade Cycle & Zane’s Snowmobile and recover the stolen Sword of Fire from the Serpentine snakes. Ninja of Fire Kai’s bike features foldout blades and big wheels while Zane’s Elemental Snowmobile has 2 stud shooters and Zane's Golden Weapon—The Shurikens of Ice. These NINJAGO ninja vehicles come with a buildable dynamite ambush scene, another collectible Golden Weapon—The Sword of Fire—with a brick-built stand, and a Spinjitzu battle platform. This ninja toy also includes 4 minifigures to role-play and reimagine classic ninja battles from Season 1 of the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. *''Includes 4 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Kai, Zane, Lasha and Spitta. '' *''Kai’s Blade Cycle features a minifigure seat, foldout gold-coloured blades and big wheels with rubber tyres.'' *''Zane’s Elemental Snowmobile features a minifigure seat, 2 stud shooters and Zane's Golden Weapon—The Shurikens of Ice.'' *''Ambush scene features a buildable lamppost with lantern element and a sign, a buildable box of dynamite and a chain.'' *''This LEGO® NINJAGO® toy includes Kai's Golden Weapon—The Sword of Fire—with a buildable stand and a Spinjitzu battle platform.'' *''Place a minifigure on the battle platform and turn the stick to make the platform rotate and recreate the LEGO® NINJAGO® ninja’s ‘tornado’ fighting style.'' *''Weapons include Lasha’s short Serpentine dagger and Spitta's long Serpentine dagger.'' *''Find more collectible Golden Weapons in the 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter, 70669 Cole's Earth Driller and 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu LEGO® NINJAGO® sets.'' *''The LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy range features new versions of popular ninja playsets from past seasons to recreate or reimagine iconic conflicts from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. '' *''Kai’s Blade Cycle measures over 1” (5cm) high, 6” (17cm) long and 2” (7cm) wide.'' *''Zane’s Elemental Snowmobile measures over 1” (5cm) high, 7” (18cm) long and 2” (6cm) wide.'' Notes *This set is a re-imagined version of 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle, and "Zane's Snowmobile" from "9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush" from 2012. *The Golden Weapons included in this set are the Sword of Fire and the Shurikens of Ice *Zane's "Snowmobile" is much larger than the original. *This is the first Legacy set to feature the Serpentine as the villains. *Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile originally first appeared in "Snakebit," but these versions first appeared in "Elemental Rider" from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu shorts. Gallery 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile Box Backside.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile Poster.jpeg 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 2.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 3.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 4.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 5.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 6.png 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile 7.png Legacy Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Legacy Zane Minifigure.png|Zane minifigure Legacy Spitta Minifigure.png|Spitta minifigure Legacy Lasha Minifigure.png|Lasha minifigure Legacy Kai 2019.png 2019 Legacy Zane.png Legacy Kai Minifigure 2.png Legacy Zane Minifigure 2.png Legacy Spitta Minifigure 2.png Legacy Lasha Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (1) *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (2) pl:70667 Motocykl Kaia i skuter Zane'a Category:2019 Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Fire Category:Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ice Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Kai's Vehicles Category:Zane's Vehicles